


Wanna Spend Time Looking in Your Heart

by singing_to_shipwreck (shocked_into_shame)



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings, Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/singing_to_shipwreck
Summary: For a prompt, if you’re feeling like it: In one of trailers there was a scene with Guillermo running on the street in his bloody bathrobe, and Nandor following him. So I’m asking for your idea of that scene, if you have any.Slight spoilers ahead, because elements of this fic are based on promotional videos. You've been warned.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 157





	Wanna Spend Time Looking in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who sent this prompt! At first I saw it and thought I'd write angst. But since the new Van Helsing inside look came out, and we saw another bit of this scene, I decided to take it in a different direction.
> 
> Please enjoy!

"I've gotta get out of here," Guillermo breathes, rushing past the camera. His chest is heaving with every step, and his hands are visibly shaking. "Oh, I've really done it now, haven't I?" he questions, looking off to the side of the lens. "I have majorly fucked up this time. There's no going back from this." 

He looks like he is about ready to cry, and he frowns, taking off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes as he gazes at the stairwell. The camera follows his sightline, revealing multiple dead vampires steaming on the floor. 

It's nothing short of a bloodbath. 

"Guillermo! What was all that noise?" Nandor demands from another part of the house, and Guillermo's panic mounts.

"I really have got to go," he insists, muttering to himself and pacing. He walks to the door, but then hesitates, hovering in the entryway. His internal battle is plain on his face: he doesn't want to leave, but he knows he should. 

Heavy footsteps signal Nandor's entrance and the vampire lets out a loud gasp as he takes in the scene in front of him. "Guillermo… what has happened here? Where did all of these dead vampires come from? And why do you have blood on your robe? That's not very hygienic."

Guillermo flounders, his mouth opening and closing, and his face pinches up in pain. "I have to go, Nandor," he pants, forgoing an honorific. He takes one last sad look at his master's face before fleeing from the house, the cameraman following close behind him on foot. 

"Guillermo!  _ Guillermo!"  _ Nandor demands from the house, but Guillermo doesn't look back. 

* * *

Guillermo continues to run from the house, and he's made it surprisingly far on the rush of adrenaline, despite the fact that he's wearing nothing but a blood-stained bathrobe and slippers in 15⁰ weather. It wasn't snowing when he left, but it is now, flurrying around him and sticking to his hair. 

The lone cameraman who followed him out of the house has made it out in front of him, running backwards as he captures Guillermo's manic escape to God knows where.

"Guillermo!" Nandor's voice booms behind the familiar, as the vampire comes into view behind him, an angry flurry of capes. He's clutching a plastic bag, and the rest of the cameracrew emerges, following close behind. 

"Oh God," Guillermo murmurs wildly, looking over his shoulder before giving up, panting with his hands on his knees. Tears are visible behind his fogged glasses. 

Nandor catches up and stands behind him, eyebrows furrowed. Guillermo spins around suddenly and the camera follows him. He closes his eyes tight and braces himself for impact. "Please, just do it quick," he sobs. 

"Do what quick?" Nandor replies, dumbly. 

Guillermo opens one eye, still hunched over. "Kill… me?" 

Nandor glances awkwardly at the camera, baring his teeth. "I am not going to kill you, Guillermo." 

"But I…" Guillermo finally relaxes his shoulders, but confusion has settled in on his features. "But you…" 

"The camera people rolled the footage! They showed me how you killed those vampire assassins!" Nandor explains excitedly. Guillermo gapes, blinking rapidly. "You have serious skills!"

"You… you're not?... but I…"

"You should really try to speak in full sentences, Guillermo. It's hard to follow you like this."

"Sorry. Did they tell you who I am, then?"

"That you are the descendant of…" Nandor trails off, hissing at the thought of saying the name  _ Van Helsing _ . "Yes. They told me."

"So, let me get this straight. You just watched a video of me killing a slew of vampires. You now know that I am a descendant of Abraham Van Helsing." Nandor hisses again. "Sorry. You know all this, and you aren't going to kill me?"

"I will admit," Nandor pronounces slowly. "I did feel a little hurt at first. But you never threatened me! So that means you must be loyal to me, yes?"

"Yes, master," Guillermo nods furiously. "Those vampires were sent by the council to kill you. I couldn't let that happen. I never had any intention of hurting you."

"Then it is settled!" Nandor exclaims. "Everything is o-a-kay."

Guillermo sends a scathing look at the camera. 

"What's in the bag, master?" he asks, eyeing it warily. 

"Oh!" Nandor looks a little embarrassed as he pulls a pillow out of the plastic bag. 

"My pillow?" Guillermo questions, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Yes. You said you were leaving, and I wasn't sure if you were planning on staying the night somewhere else… I know that you get an achy neck, so I wanted to make sure you had your pillow." Nandor frowns. "I guess it was silly…"

Guillermo looks like he is going to cry again for an entirely different set of reasons. "No!" he interrupts, reaching for the pillow and holding it tightly to his chest. "No, it's not silly. Thank you, master."

Nandor smiles shyly before looking pensive. "Guillermo… maybe it is stupid of me to ask, but why didn't you kill me? I do not always treat you so well." 

Guillermo's eyes widen and he squeezes his pillow tighter before smiling affectionately. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"You're a fucking idiot, Nandor," he explains, without malice. 

"Hey! That's not very nice. And that's the second time you have called me Nandor today. I'm not sure if I like--"

"I can't believe you don't know," Guillermo laughs incredulously, shaking his head. "I really thought you knew, and that you just chose to ignore it. I thought you were just… stringing me along this whole time."

Nandor looks confused. "Guillermo, I don't know what it is you think that I don't know, but I would like to know it, please." He finishes his sentence and then blinks, confused. He looks away from his familiar to send an uncomfortable look at the camera. 

"The reason I haven't hurt you is the same reason I've stayed your familiar for so long."

"Because you want to be a vampire? I knew that already, Guillermo," Nandor insists matter-of-factly. 

"No," Guillermo insists. "Because I'm in love with you." As soon as he says it, he begins to laugh wildly. "Holy shit, I can't believe I just said that."

"You are," Nandor begins, gaping. "With me, you are…"

"You should really finish your sentences, master."

Nandor looks stern, but a slight crinkling around his eyes betrays him. "You cheeky little shit," he murmurs, affectionately, and Guillermo beams. "You love me."

"Yes, master." Guillermo admits, and the gravity of the admission appears to have set in. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. I can't imagine why you would. I mean, you're you… and I'm me."

"Guillermo?" Nandor interrupts, stepping closer.

"Yes, master?"

"Stop talking," the vampire murmurs before grabbing Guillermo at the nape of his neck and leaning down to join their lips in a kiss. Guillermo clutches onto the pillow and whimpers, and Nandor moans against his familiar's lips, stepping even closer and deepening the kiss.

It's clear on camera when Nandor's tongue slips into Guillermo's mouth and the shorter man groans and visibly shivers. Nandor grabs at his hair and growls. 

A throat clearing from behind the camera startles them, and Nandor hisses at the camera crew, still holding onto his familiar. Guillermo looks at him fondly before turning fully toward the camera.

"Am I imagining this?" he asks the lens, cheeks and nose flushed. "Did he really kill me back there? Did I pass out? Is this a fever dream?"

Nandor steps behind him and wraps his arms around his waist possessively, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his temple. "Let's go home." 

"Yes," Guillermo breathes, smiling widely.

"Ready?" Nandor questions, and Guillermo nods before they fly up into the sky together. 

  
  
  



End file.
